


[he must be blessed.]

by eithne (campingzone)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cotton Candy, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, M/M, They love each other, also donghyuck loves johnny but like. as a Dad, basically mark is Very desperate to hold donghyuck's hand. same, hand holding, mark loves lee donghyuck, more hand holding, so do i. everyone does, there's 1 [one] kiss but it lasts like 4 seconds, they're both very giggly and dumb, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campingzone/pseuds/eithne
Summary: the younger just continued to wheeze to himself, absentmindedly rubbing where their skulls had just collided at full speed.[though, his free hand remained on the back of mark's neck, holding him secure in place. his fingers just gently played with the hair dusting his fingertips, sending pleasant tingles down the older's spine.][he must be blessed.]





	[he must be blessed.]

he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes when a second cone of cotton candy was shoved into his hands, donghyuck's excited giggling filling his ears. he just about managed to not pull a smile at the sound, but he couldn't help his lips twitching upwards a little, hoping the camera wouldn't pick it up that much.

admittedly, he was having fun. definitely. the theme park down here was definitely one of his favourites - he'd come down occasionally with johnny and the dreamies on their free days. it had some of the /best/ hot dogs, and, come on, the rides were fun as anything. chenle and jeno's screaming only made it better, especially considering jeno was usually seen as the more 'hardcore' one of the group [though jaemin would definitely tell you otherwise]. mark snorted to himself quietly at the memory, turning away from the camera.

it was just - it was hard to have the same fun with the cameras on. he'd been desperate to hold donghyuck's hand for the past 50 god damn minutes, and his cute little noises were /not/ helping the situation what so ever. jaemin and jeno were fine, obviously, because they were the fanservice couple and no one /actually/ questioned it when they did anything that would be considered 'suspicious'. they could hold hands, be clingy, and do whatever the fuck else they wanted, because the fans were used to it.

the fans were /not/ used to mark initating hand holding. or, well, literally anything, really.

which, he kind of wished he hadn't done all of those years ago, but it was set in stone, now. mark hated skinship, mark hated this, mark hated that. mark 'hated' when donghyuck tried to kiss him, and mark 'hated' when donghyuck was clingy and whatever the hell else all the toxic fans had labelled him with.  
let's be honest. mark lee could never hate any of that. ever. donghyuck could've STABBED him and he would've probably been ok with it if he'd just gotten a hug and an apology afterwards, because he really did just love donghyuck that much.

donghyuck knew this, obviously, and exploited it more than he would've liked to admit.

and by that, he meant, donghyuck could get away with ANYTHING. he'd let him cling onto him despite being the 'no touchy' one in the relationship. he'd let him feed him sweets and treats. he'd let him drag him around by the wrist where anyone could see. he'd let him ruffle his hair and give him cheek kisses when the cameras weren't looking. he'd let him do anything, really.

anything for donghyuck. that's just how it went.

but he still couldn't get over the fact that he was DYING to hold the honey boy's hand.

however,  
he found an opportunity. he had to turn away from the camera to giggle excitedly into his cotton candy [and donghyuck's, because the boy still hadn't taken his back.]

ten, being the sweetheart that he is, had quite obviously noticed the predicament here. the guy was scary - noticed everything. he was by far one of the most observant people mark had ever met, and, to be honest, it did occasionally work out in his favour. an example being, right now.  
with it not only being mark dying to be clingy, ten had booked them a ride on one of the longer, yet slower rides - usually made for those with disabilities, or pregnant people. mark had to resist the urge to do a victory dance and scream thank you to the gods [and so did a few others, by the looks of it.] he couldn't help it; he loved rides, he loved sitting next to donghyuck on those rides, he loved ten, and he loved that the cameras would not be allowed on there with them.

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

he heard johnny start laughing behind him when he started running to put his things down, shoving their cotton candy onto one of the stands along with his bag and phone. he sent the manager noona a promising nod, watching as she smiled and did the same back, before he whipped his head back around to try and find donghyuck.

consequently, the boy was directly in front of him. they smacked foreheads into each other, and he grimaced as donghyuck squealed in surprise, but his face contorted into a smile as the younger started cackling with laughter, shaking his head in fake exhasperation. mark thanked whatever god had blessed him in that moment, and he had to embarrassingly ignore the manager noona's laughter in the background, hiding his face in donghyuck's neck and snorting to himself. the younger just continued to wheeze to himself, absentmindedly rubbing where their skulls had just collided at full speed.

[though, his free hand remained on the back of mark's neck, holding him secure in place. his fingers just gently played with the hair dusting his fingertips, sending pleasant tingles down the older's spine.]

[he must be blessed.]  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

the ride was amazing. even by donghyuck's standards, it was amazing, though that was probably because there were a couple of biased factors thrown into it. the ride /itself/ wasn't that awesome, considering it was pretty slow and it was kind of just a couple bumps going around in a circle, but the things that happened on that particular ride was enough to set his heart on fire.  
more specifically, mark, but we'll go over that in a minute.

chenle, forever the romantic [sarcasm intended], had clung onto jisung the entire time like he was about to get his neck snapped, and even had the audacity to squeal over some of the bumps. in all seriousness, these bumps were no higher than two meters and a bit, and dropping down them just felt like going over a rise on a hill in a car. just enough to make your stomach lurch a little, but not uncomfortably - just with excitement, and enough to get the wind in your face. chenle, however, again forever the romantic, had apparently found it to the same level as the fucking smiler if his wailing was anything to go by.

jisung had been laughing the entire time, barely able to breathe for it. donghyuck couldn't blame him.

johnny, the pure soul, had been screeching in excitement for a solid 5 minutes, ten cackling into his neck from his ridiculous noises. his arms had never stopped flailing, and donghyuck had considered nailing his hands to his thighs just to keep them in place for a little while, in a metaphorical way more than anything. [he'd never admit it, but he actually quite enjoyed watching his hyung have fun. they sans got days like this, so it was a very enjoyable sight, considering the elder was usually piled with work and composing to do. johnny really was a wonderful hyung when he was smiling rather than clutching his hair.]

donghyuck smiled, getting dragged out of his daydream by a gentle squeeze on his hand.

oh, /mark/.

call him a hopeless romantic [PLEASE call him a hopeless romantic], but mark could quite literally sweep him off his feet just by breathing at him. and had done quite a couple times. in a very literal sense.  
yes. donghyuck had fallen over multiple times before they'd gotten together just because mark had looked at him a little too hard. it was /very/ hard to concentrate on your leg movement when the love of your life is checking you out and smiling at you with that god damn fucking smile that they have. like, incredibly hard. so hard that your legs give out and suddenly you're on the floor and /holy shit i'm in the floor/.

well, he wasn't right now, but only because mark's hand was still in his own, and donghyuck was quite convinced that he was about to pass out. he could already feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, and he instinctively shoved his face into the taller's shoulder, scrunching his nose up when he heard mark laughing at him just gently. he went to pout, whining a little in fake discomfort, but then mark's free hand was running through his hair, and he just about melted on the spot.

somewhere in the background, he could hear ten rolling his eyes, but he was irrelevant right now.

paired with the taste of cotton candy in his mouth [where did that come from?], mark's gentle fingers scritching at his scalp made him downright drousy, and for a couple of moments he completely forgot where he was.  
he wasn't at the amusement park anymore. donghyuck was at home, mattress under his body, his hands tucked into mark's pockets as the other held him close, kisses being scattered over his forehead. he had the audacity to smile, now just leaning into the taller's neck, eyelashes caressing at the skin there. he heard his boyfriend [oh my god his boyfriend] giggle, probably from how much it tickled, and then his head curled in on itself a bit, pushing donghyuck away from him with that adorable, scrunched up expression on his face.

their hands left each other for a moment, but donghyuck kept smiling, watching as mark slowly recovered from his attack. they'd found a bench somewhere - presumably outside some sort of cafe placed in the amusement park. jaemin's voice was audible somewhere, so donghyuck remained comfortable, reminded by the fact that they weren't lost or alone.  
not that he could ever feel alone - not around mark.

their hands found each other again, but then donghyuck was being dragged closer, till he was pressed up against mark's side. where the taller's arm would've usually gone around his shoulders if the cameras were rolling, it instead slid around his waist - a dead giveaway that the cameras were off, tucked somewhere in the managers' bags. the younger grinned, taking this opportunity to start attacking mark's neck with kisses, ignoring his squeals and giggles as he attempted to get off the bench.

ten's fake annoyed shouting came from somewhere around, but it was drowned out by donghyuck blowing raspberries all over the other's skin, delighting himself in his screeching. the younger obviously had the audacity to laugh, and mark just gently tapped him on the thigh to tell him off, sounding a little out of breath. as you would be, if your boyfriend just attacked you on the most ticklish part of your body [aside from his stomach, but donghyuck didn't know that, and he was certainly never going to tell him].

"you're a devil, haechan-ah."

donghyuck smiled, knowing exactly what that sentence meant.

they met halfway, lips gently pressed against each other's. it was soft, as it always was, quiet as mark's free hand came to held his own free one under the table.

everything about mark was soft. his grin cut off their short kiss, and mark just rolled his eyes at him, pulling him back into his side.

"my bad. you're /the/ devil, haechan-ah."

yeah, he was. but mark knew he was stuck with him.

[he must be blessed.]


End file.
